


Cute Snuggly Fluff

by shiftycaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftycaptain/pseuds/shiftycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After chasing ghosts in Colorado, Dean and Cas cozy up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Snuggly Fluff

Dean, Sam and Cas were all exhausted. They had spent the entire day chasing after a ghost haunting the Colorado History Museum. The murderous bastard had been buried in a makeshift grave in the woods, marked with only a small wooden cross. You can imagine how long it took them to find it.  
All they wanted to do was sleep in 3 comfy beds in a hotel room.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Perry, but we're all out of triples for tonight," the hotel lady explained, "But since we're out, I could give you a double at a discounted rate."  
Dean frowned. He felt...something. Feelings were hard.  
"It's alright, Dean," Cas assured Dean, "I am fine with sharing a bed if you are," he said as he gently took Dean's hand.  
Dean just stared at Cas. His heart pounded and he got sweaty.  
"Uh...I suppose it's fine...if that's all you've got," said Dean to the hotel lady.  
Dean and Sam specifically avoided eye contact as Dean filled out the paperwork. Sam made a sturgeon face. He couldn't handle even one more second of Dean and Cas and their ridiculous sexual tension, so he excused himself to get his luggage from the car.

The view out the window was ridiculously gorgeous: you could barely see the parking lot, and beyond that was a row of baby aspen trees, glowing in the sunset light against a grove of dark conifers, and behind that was a perfect view of the Rocky Mountains covered in gold light.

Dean was trying to figure out what was going on with himself. He felt slightly faint, and it couldn't have been hunger because he had eaten an entire bacon cheeseburger after the hunt. His blood pressure was up, but he wasn't feeling particularly stressed about anything, and he felt giddy. He didn't know what to do, so he sat on the bed and took off his shoes. Cas gingerly sat next to him. Dean couldn't ignore the soft wave of warmth that came over him. He shook his head. "I don't know, Cas... I don't know what's up with me tonight. I need a shower." Cas nodded. "Thanks Cas," he said sarcastically as he went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Dean came out of the shower 21 minutes later with steam all up in that place. Cas was sitting on the bed, fully clothed down to the shoes, reading a newspaper. Sam was at the table with a cup of coffee that smelled like weak terrible coffee and his laptop with like 7 tabs open for research. Nerd.

"Can I have a section of that?" Dean asked Cas, waving in the general direction of the newspaper. Cas obliged and handed Dean the part of the newspaper he wasn't reading. Cas smiled at Dean, then caught himself and went back to his newspaper, still smiling. Dean remembered he was only in a towel and blushed. Sam looked like he was simultaneously praying and listening to his headphones really intensely.

At bedtime, Dean brushed his teeth and came back to bed with Cas. Cas was already in bed, tangled up in the sheets, his eyes softly closing every few minutes. Sam was in the other bed, reading with the nightlight. Dean climbed into bed. The bed was unexpectedly warm; Dean was not used to sleeping with another person, especially not another person with high testosterone levels and excellent circulation.

Dean realized that they were both in their boxers, which meant that any contact between them would be mostly skin-on-skin. Dean would never admit it, but he was aroused.

Cas stirred and flipped over to face Dean. "Hello gorgeous," he said sleepily. Dean smiled for a split second, then let his staring do the smiling. "Hey, Cas," he said, "Did I wake you?"  
Cas stared back. "Not really." He reached up and touched Dean's head. "You're still wet from your shower," he observed.  
"Yep..." said Dean with a long pause, "Do you mind?"  
Cas shook his head.  
Dean gestured for Cas to come closer. Cas stared back incredulously, and scooted his long elegant body over to Dean. Dean closed his arms around Cas, closed his eyes, and gently kissed Cas on the head.   
Cas rested his head closer to Dean, put his arms around him, and the two of them gradually shifted their legs together until they were tangled one over another.   
Dean gently caressed Cas on his back, shoulders, and neck. Cas let out a tiny contented sigh. It was better than Heaven; they both would know.  
They stayed tangled under the covers and fell asleep together.

Later, Dean and Cas would share a bed "to save money" and "because sharing a bed isn't so bad." Sam knew as well as Cas and Dean what was going on but he didn't say a word because he didn't want to start a fight. He didn't mention the hand-holding either.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I did a coin toss. Heads-cute snuggly fluff. Tails-blood porn. I got heads, so here's some cute snuggly fluff. I'm working on the blood porn. ;)


End file.
